1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to storage servers, and more particularly, to methods, computer systems, and physical computer storage media for managing resources of storage servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems can have many nodes that are geographically dispersed. In such case, the systems can be managed in a distributed manner by logically separating each environment into a series of loosely connected managed regions. Each environment can have a management server for managing local resources, while a management system including management servers coordinate activities across the system to permit remote site management and operation. In this way, local resources within one region can be exported for the use of other regions. The management system can be governed by a service level agreement providing rules for managing the many systems.
In order to fulfill quality-of-service guarantees delineated by the service level agreement within a network management system, performance measurements may be required along various network routes throughout the system. In particular, the management system measures resource consumption while an application is running. Measurements are taken along particular routes and metrics and descriptions relating to operations performed consuming bandwidth are accumulated.